


Happy New Years, my dear

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, short and soft and sweet story of Sucy celebrating her birthday with her mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Sucy Manbavaran is ten years old. And once again her birthday has come, but despite her initial reluctance in celebrating it, her mother has other plans in mind.
Kudos: 8





	Happy New Years, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I actually wrote this on Su's birthday but haven't had the time to post it. Heheh. Anyway, happy birthday to the best mushroom gal.

Sucy Manbavaran woke up to the feeling of calloused fingers carding through her hair. She let out a soft noise, burying in closer into her warm bed, hands sneaking around to pull her mushroom plushie closer to her. Then she heard the soft, croak of her mother's voice, laced with amusement and gently reprimanding.

"Rise and shine, my little takip ng buwan, it's time for your daily chores."

Sucy grumbled irritably, the mattress soft and cushiony, and far more appealing then the cold, panel flooring and chilly air. She slowly, sluggishly, swatted at the warm hand on her head, pushing with feeble fingers against the cracked palm in her hair.

"Ina, I don't want to. Wake me up when the day's over."

Her mother's responding chuckle, caused a frown to cross her features, brows pinching together as she hugged her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mhmm. Well if my little bruha is already resigned to the safety and comfort of laziness--then I suppose I will have to return the eight ounces of mushrooms, that I've taken the liberty of finding...."

Sucy opened her eye, slowly raising her hand to brush back a strand of short mauve strands. "...mushrooms?" She asked softly, eye narrowing into thin slits as she peered over toward the woman who was doing a horrid job, at covering her smug smile.

"Yes, my benevolent puso. The good kind too. Plucked from the very roots of the trees." Her mother's face shifted to one of solemnity, cold slate eyes looking forward to the door. She heaved out a deep sigh, that caused her chest to heave and her shoulders to shake.

"It's such a shame. To waste a perfect batch of these beautiful, fresh fungi. But my darling, bruha has made her decision..." she trailed off, the corners of her mouth twitching, but then she carefully structured her features into a despondent frown, when a sharp, keening eye turned to peer owislhly at her.

"Ina--" Sucy grumbled under her breath, before she pushed herself up from her bed to glower darkly at the older woman.

Ramzan's eyes crinkled with mirth, warm and strong hands reaching to brush back matted strands. "My darling mahal. I thought you became a lazy kalabaw. So glad to see you have returned to the laborious routine of living."

Sucy rolled her eye, her mouth thinning into a pout. "Ina it's too early for your sarcasm."

Ramzan chuckled. "Mhmm. Never my, love." She patted the end of Sucy's mattress, a smile worming it's way across her lips. "Now, come my darling. We have much to do. First, get dressed and brush your teeth and get rid of this horrible rat's nest of hair. Then meet me in the kitchen."

With those words her mother walked out, bouncing laughter echoing across the halls. Sucy spent a good thirty seconds on glaring at the door, before she pushed back her covers and shuffled out of the bed. "Stupid chores." She grumbled, hands reaching to snatch around her covers and to tuck them across the mattress.

After fifteen minutes of struggling with her brush, digging her teeth into her tongue, swallowing iron with a grimace, and throwing her brush down with a huff. She resigned herself with tugging her strands upwards into a messy bun and slipped into her sweater and slacks.

She then resigned herself to three long hours of chores.........

Sucy wiped the sweat beading along her jaw, struggling with hefting up the sack of flour that her mother asked to bring inside. She trudged carefully on bare feet, across the lush grass and pebbles. Her eye flicked across the expanse of greenery, pausing briefly to take in the crusted brown mushrooms in the bushes.

She tilted her head, shifting the bag close to her, grunting slightly as she bended low to place the sack carefully on the ground. "Agaricus bisporos" she muttered under her breath, eyeing the pale grey-brownish mushroom with broad, flat scales on a paler background.

Her hand slipped into her slacks, pulling out her switch knife and she began to carefully separate the mushroom from its confinements. When she was finished, she grinned toothily at the small fungus in her palm. "You belong to me, now."

When she walked back into her house, with the sack of flour in her arms she heard the familiar clatter inside the kitchen. She cleared her throat, but her mother's back was turned to her. She huffed out, glaring pointedly into the creases of the auburn colored apron, that was facing her.

"Oh, thank you my maliit na baka, place it on the counter and spread out the barley on a baking sheet, would you?"

Sucy sighed softly, but crept close to the counter, standing on her tippy toes to shuffle the sack onto the thin, coat of white. She then walked over to turn on the faucet, rinsing her hands and wiping her palms on the towel.

While she lowered the drained wheat onto the sheet, to cool down, her mother continued to stir the fresh shallots in the sauce pan. She listened quietly to her mother's humming, her hands automatically reaching into the soft fabric of her sweater, biting her lower lip.

"Ina?" She asked, rolling the small fungi slowly through her palms, thumb stroking the smooth, soft surface.

Her response was a low, inquiring hum.

"I found these. In the bush outside." She said.

Her mother turned her head, grey eyes softening at the sight of her daughter. She placed her laddle down on the towel, offering her palm in a silent ask.

Sucy wordlessly passed the mushroom to her mother, absently stroking her thumb across the dry skin of her palms. Her mother raised the fungus upwards, analyzing it slowly, tilting it toward the light until a sheen casted across it.

"Hmmm. An Agaricus bisporos right? A splendid species, eerily similar to its cousin the pagsira anghel." Her eyes narrowed slightly, mouth curving upwards. "Do you know the correct way to tell the difference between the two?"

Sucy's brows furrowed together. "The volva?"

"Partly, my inisyatibo puso. You see the agaricus bisporos is either a pinkish color or a pale brown along the bass of the cup." She pointed at base, while Sucy peered silently up at her. "Now, the pagsira anghel, however is purely white. And as you are well aware of, they are extremely deadly."

Sucy took all of this information with an contemplative expression. "The pagsira anghel grows in mossy woods, right Ina?"

"Yes. And I trust you to make the most careful of decisions when you are scrounging."

Sucy preened at that, a prideful glint residing in her crimson gaze. Ramzan chuckled softly and nodded toward the sink.

"Clean it up, Sucy. Then you can help me make your meal."

"It's my birthday. Shouldn't you be the one slaving over?" Sucy grumbled, but dutifully did as her mother asked.

"I will let that comment slide, because one: I love you. And two: you are the birthday girl. Now hush up and help your old mother, would you?"

Sucy wrinkled her nose but carefully rinsed the fungus, leaving it to dry next to the bowl of nearly chopped cilantro and parsley.

"Fine." She crossed her arms across her chest, but pulled her own apron off of the hook. Carefully wrapping it around her waist, she struggled for a few seconds, trying to tie it off before her mother placed her hands around hers to tie it herself.

"Thank you." She muttered, before leaning up to rinse her hands and wipe them. Ramzan hummed softly in response.

Mother and daughter both worked in comfortable silence, sauteing and scooping and draining and cutting.

Sucy enjoyed this the most, she didn't desire expensive and beautiful gifts, moments like these, working in tangent with her mother and listening to the soft hums of contemplation and amusement from that rough, hoarse voice.....it was great.

She smiled to herself, reaching up to grapple for their good bowls to place on the table and to scoop out their meal. As her mother walked around to pour the tea into their mugs. Then they say together, Ramzan laughing at the way Sucy's eyes lit up when she took the first bite.

She reached over to cover her palm across her daughter's hand. "I love you, my dearest."

Sucy grinned, pointy teeth on display. "I love you to, Ina."


End file.
